A Love to Protect
by AnimeBubblegirl
Summary: After the death of their parents and curse place on them, four of the five brothers turn corrupt and the kingdom turns into chaos. The brothers can't trust anyone but each other and view all others are inferior. However the youngest, Kuroko, doesn't believe this and runs away to try and discover answers for himself. But will he be able to uncover the root of this evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's me here. So this is another story that I wanted to publish. This story was actually written before the one I posted before. So once again, please go easy on me. Enjoy. **

**Warning: story contains yaoi, meaning boyxboy, might get a little dark in places**

In this world, people are born with stars on someplace on their bodies. One star means you can only gain 1 ability and 5 stars,which is incredibly rare, means you can gain 5 abilities. People with 1 or 2 abilities were usually lived lives as common people, becoming salespeople or farmers. People with 3 stars became soldiers and generals, 4 stars became influential in the court and there has yet to be a case of someone having 5 stars since the previous Emperor four generations people can even go their whole lives with unlocking the power of their star.

In the Kingdom of Miracles,their ruler Emperor Akashi Hayato,was a benevolent person with 4 stars,all unlocked. He would rather make treaties with neighboring kingdoms to expand,than use force but he knew when there was no helping a war.

However not everyone was happy with the emperor. They felt that people with fewer stars,even if it's an incredible ability, should not be associated with people with more stars. One such person was the Emperor's trusted right hand man. And because of this arrogance, one of the most tragic events of the kingdom occurred.

The king had been on the throne for twenty-five years and was happily married to his wife AkashiAoki. She had given birth to 6 boys over the fifteen years. Each one carrying 5 stars on their bodies. They were called the Generation of Miracles for it had been so long since any had been born with five stars.

The oldest, at age eleven, had red hair and mismatched eyes,one red and the other gold. They had named him Akashi Seijuro.

The second eldest, at age ten,had dark emerald hair with eyes to match. They named him Akashi Shintaro.

The third eldest, at age 8,had amethyst hair and eyes to named him Akashi Atsushi.

Then the twins, both age seven, were the fourth eldest. One was born with golden blond hair with honey colored eyes. They named him Akashi Ryouta. The other twin was a tanned boy with midnight blue eyes and hair to match. They named him Akashi Daiki.

The youngest, at age 5,had baby blue hair and eyes to match. They named him Akashi Tetsuya. Although the kingdom didn't know about him, his brothers loved and adored him.

On the night of the tragic event, all of the sons were asleep except for Seijuro. He was in the throne room with his parents, when a mysterious figure approached them. Upon closer inspection, you could see it was female. She had hair white as snow, that came down to her waist. and was rather petite. Her eyes were dual colored, one green and the other blue.

"Who are you? How did you enter the palace?" Yelled Hayato at the unknown.

"Hahaha. Now, now your majesty no need to be so upset. Who I am is of little importance. I was personally invited too. Well hired, but that just sounds so cold" spoke the female in a soft, mocking tone.

"Who hired you and just what were you hired to do? " Hayato asked.

"First, I'll say this much. For all your kindness and benevolence, you must not be very liked. But that's what you get when you have greedy pigs in high positions." she says walking closer to the parents and child. Stopping right in front of them she continues.

"As for my client, he went by the name Yamano Taro. I believe he was your second in command. He wanted me to assassinate you and your family so he could be the next emperor. He even pulled some strings with enemy kingdoms just to hire me. However since my client is now dead, I'm doing things my way." she says nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're insane. Guards! Guards! Seize this woman!" Shouted Aoki in desperation.

"Sorry your majesty, but your guards are dead. Almost everyone in this palace is dead actually. I may be a touch insane however I'm not stupid. It would be suicidal to come here alone. "the mystery woman said,hands on her hips.

"While I usually do my jobs alone, I didn't come here by myself this time. I brought reinforcements. Well I say reinforcements but-"

Before she could finish speaking, both the Emperor, with his electric,and his wife,with her wind, prepared to attack. However before they could land a hit, their bodies suddenly froze.

"Let's not be hasty. While you are going to die, I'm going to spare your kids. I have a little experiment I'd like to try. Ya see, I have two stars, both unlocked. The first is stop, which is why your bodies are well, stopped."

"My second, is corruption. As the name implies, I can basically corrupt anything and anyone. Which is where my little experiment comes into play."

"Wait you can't mean… Please don't. Leave our children out of your game. " Yelled Aoki.

"You catch on quick. Sorry but don't wanna. And really I'm sorry sweetie. We've been talking like you weren't even here. But I'm sure you've been following the conversation. " now speaking to Seijuro, who was speechless.

"You still haven't finished them off yet. The others have already left. "asked a new voice. The new voice belonged to a male with snow white hair that stopped below his ears. His eyes were were the same as the female.

"Well I figured I'd answer their questions before killing them. Plus, now I have a little extra to take care of."the woman said pouting.

"Just hurry up nee-san. I'm ready to leave". He said waiting by the door.

"Yes,yes oh impatient one. " the female says before taking out a dagger.

"No hard feelings. It's just business." And stabs both in the heart.

"As for you sweetie, you and your brothers are going to be wonderful guinea pigs. Let's get started, shall we?" And with that her corruption ability activates spreading across the palace to the sleeping brothers.

"Like I told your parents, no hard feelings. At least not to you all. Y'all were actually decent people. And a loving family." she says with a hint of sadness. "Listen to my words, you can only trust family. Everyone else will eventually turn on you." She says as mist spreads around them and puts the eleven year old boy is in a trance.

"Come do your nee-san a favor. Change his memories so that it was people of his family's court that caused his parents death. I mean technically it was but make it so that they did the deed." Rolling his eyes, the male walks over, touches the redheads forehead and starts changing his memories. As the mist spreads and enters the chambers of the brothers, the duo gets ready to leave.

"Well that's that. Bye sweetie. Can't wait to see what chaos awaits in the future. Come now little brother, time to leave." And the two walk out in the dead of night.

Unbeknownst to her, her powers worked on all but one brother. As her curse began to close in on him, the youngest gained his first star as the shadows powered up to protect him.

**Please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those that are enjoying the story. Please let me know if you are enjoying the story. **

One month after the death of the emperor and his wife, and all of the people working for them that were in high status, everyone in the kingdom gathered for the funeral.

In the cemetery with two huge gravestones, with about thirty smaller graves surrounding them. the kingdom gathered there. The people who killed them were never found, but clues were found about who they worked for.

"Our King and Queen were the most kindhearted people in the kingdom. It is sad that they passed on so soon. We, the people of the Kingdom of Miracles, mourn the loss of a great leader and his trusted subjects. " The priest said as he did the funeral.

The subjects mourned and cried but none cried louder than the royal children. Tetsuya and Daiki were crying in Shintaro's arms as Shintaro let his tears flow. Atsushi cried as he held Ryota Seijuro looked down as he let his tears fall silently. _ Don't worry mother, will all learn their place.I will protect my brothers against anyone who threatens us. Even from the kingdom itself. _

"And as we mourn the loss of our King and Queen, we name our new King. As his request he will hold his coronation here, in front of his parents grave." The priest said as he took out the crown in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Prince Seijuro, though you may be young, you have been blessed with being born with five stars. Not only that, you have proven time and time again that you are brave, mature, and intelligent beyond your years." The priest says standing directly in front of Seijuro

"Swear upon this sword to vow to protect this kingdom from any and all dangers. Swear upon this crown to devote yourself to become a magnificent leader for the kingdom"

"I swear upon this sword and crown that the people of this kingdom will have a future they deserve. And that the people who killed my parents will be brought to justice. "

"Well then, Prince Seijuro you will no longer be called a prince. From today onwards you shall be known as Emperor Akashi Seijuro."

"Long live Emperor Seijuro." Screamed the priest and all of the kingdom joined in the chant.

After the ceremony, Seijuro got his brothers together to explain what really happened the night of the murder. After explaining to them that it was their father's right hand man and his accomplices that executed the assassination but was killed in the process. And of course the brothers had questions.

"Seijuro, why didn't you tell anyone before the ceremony?" Asked Shintarou, as he was the first to recover from the shock.

"Grrrrr, who the hell cares why he didn't tell anyone. I just want the names of who I'm going to pulverize. " Daiki growled out, cracking his knuckles

"For once, i kinda agree with Daikicchi. They need to pay." Ryouta says in s cold voice

"Me too. I'm gonna crush whoever did this." Atsushi says

"Seijuro-nii, is whoever did this gonna come after us? Are we gonna die? I don't want to lose any of you. " Tetsuya whispers as he begins to tear up and tremble. Seijuro sees this and gives him a hug to comfort him.

"Don't worry Tetsuya, we won't let anyone harm you and we won't go down easily. Now Shintarou, the reason why I'm telling you this now, is because I know I can trust you all. We still have enemies that need to be taken care of and they may still be in the palace. "Seijuro explains.

"Ok but how are we to find these enemies? No one even knows the whole story so how do you expect us to attack? They won't come here and tells us they helped kill our parents. "Daiki questions.

"Simple. We attack every kingdom, starting with all enemy kingdoms, and go from there. Starting tomorrow we train our abilities. Excluding Tetsuya,who doesn't have any unlocked, we all have unlocked at least two of our stars."

"Um, Seijuro-nii, I wanted to surprise you but, I guess I'll tell you now. I've gained my first star. It was about a month ago. I can control shadows. Watch." As Tetsuya says this a tendril from his shadow appears.

"Impressive. I guess you can participate. However we will not be easy on you. Is that understood." The youngest nods his head and gives a yawn.

"Good. And everyone remember this. Don't trust anyone who isn't family. For they will betray you. Now Tetsuya its late, time for bed. I need the rest of you to stay here."

After putting the youngest to bed he returns.

"Now to continue. What didn't tell earlier was the reason for Taro's betrayal. I found out that he wanted to be emperor so that people with more stars shouldn't have to cater to those with less."

"Well if those bastards feel that way, how about we oblige?" Daiki inputs

"My thoughts exactly. We are absolute and we will make sure the livestock of this kingdom knows. " Seijuro said with a smirk.

"But Sei-chin, why didn't you explain this earlier when Tetsu-chin was still here?

"Tetsuya is still innocent of the evil of this world. I wish for him to remain as such for the time being. After all he is our precious little brother, whom each of us loves. Isn't that right? Now everyone head to bed. Training begins tomorrow. "And with that they disperse to their rooms with thoughts of carnage for everyone.

_Next day_

After eating breakfast the brothers met in the training area. Although it was hard for the red head ro leave with his brothers,as he was now emperor. Telling his brothers to leave without him, he turns to the guard.

"Sir, we need you to come with us. There are some-" the newly hired guard was saying but was interrupted by Seijuro.

"Don't try to order me around. Or else you will face consequences. "

"But sir, the kingdoms well being depends on-"

"Listen to me peasant. You will not order me to do anything. I don't care what happens to this country." then he stopped to think about a plan to pay the kingdom back. _Guess I'll play the good emperor for a bit._

With his left eye turning an orangish color, he tells the guard " Forget what I said earlier. Tell them to send out invitations for all of our allies, stating that while I am adjusting to the crown, I'd like to invite them for a social gathering. Is that understood. "

In a trance like state,the guard says, "yes sir" and turns to leave. _This is just to easy. This gathering is perfect to gather pawns, _Seijuro thought as he made his way to the training area.

"Today were going to be focusing on a few drills to see where we're at in terms of ability. But before that I want each of you to choose a weapon from the armory. You will master whatever you choose. " the red head says getting straight to the point.

"Um Seijurocchi, why would we need weapons? We're already powerful. It seems pointless to have to learn about weapons too."

"We don't want to be caught unaware by our opponents. Even father was trained in four weapons. Having as many skills in our arsenal is essential to total conquest. As it is, I can wield a sword and I'm decent with a whip. Plus I've been learning some hand to hand combat. "

Seeming satisfied with the answer the boys shrug and browse for a weapon. Looking around the boys each find a weapon they like and shows it to Seijuro. .

Daiki chose a sword, Ryouta chose a spear, Shintarou chose a pistol, Atsushi chose a ball-n-chain, and Tetsuya chose dual daggers.

"Now that everyone has something let's begin" Seijuro instructed.

Seijuro instructed each boy on the correct way on how to handle their weapons and how they could use their current ability with their weapons. By the time they finished their first lesson, they all were laying on the ground panting.

"Nice work everyone. Practice what I taught you on your own from here on. Tomorrow we begin practicing with our actual abilities."

"Hey Seijuro-nii. How come we have to fight so hard? Can't we talk things out peacefully with the other kingdoms? We don't have to punish everyone in the other kingdom for what a few did, right?" Tetsuya asks and the redhead walks up to stand in front of him before answering.

"Tetsuya, you are so young and naive. The world would prey on you if you have that kind of mentality, if it wasn't for us. Look what happened to father. As sad as it is he was killed because he showed mercy to his enemies and they wanted revenge. We're just returning the favor. " The oldest said,caressing his cheek before giving it a small peck. _And making sure no filthy animal can harm you,_ thought the five oldest boys.

"Yeah Tetsu, this will also serve as a warning for others not to underestimate us." Daoki says coming up to hug Tetsuya and kissing the top of his head.

"Tetsuyacchi, we're also doing this to protect you. You're our baby brother. " Ryouta goes and kisses the cheek opposite of Seijuro.

"But still, I think-", he starts but is interrupted.

"Tetsuya we are a family. That means we will protect you and each other at any cost. And so we chose fight. " Shintarou inputs, taking the youngest left hand and kissing it.

"And we'll crush all the enemies " Atsushi comments and kisses Tetsuya's right hand.

"I guess I understand a little. I'm hungry can we eat now. " Tetsuya asks as his stomach growls.

Chuckling, Seijuro tells them all to clean themselves up before going to eat. After eating,the boys get ready for bed. Before going to bed Tetsuya gives each of his brothers a kiss on the cheek before saying

" We are a family. So it's my job to protect you all too." Them he runs to his room.

**Thanks again. Read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter hooray! I'm having fun writing all my stories and I thank everyone who's reading any of my stories. So enjoy. **

_Ten years later _

The kingdom of Miracles, while appearing to be prosperous to others, was under the tyrannical rule of Akashi Seijuro. The people, whether they had 4 stars or none, were struggling just to survive under the harsh conditions of the Emperor. Taxes were raised and when people were unable to pay one of the princes were sent to either dispose of them or captured for the military force.

When the citizens tried to get help from the neighboring kingdoms they were always denied. Every allied kingdom stated that there was nothing wrong with how the emperor ruled the kingdom. But it was unknown to the citizens that the each of the allied kingdoms rulers were under the control of Seijuro.

During the ten years the brothers had all unlocked but one of their stars. Except for the youngest, for he had only unlocked one other star in the ten years. As they all felt that the youngest would be in danger, Seijuro refused to let Tetsuya out from the palace.

Tetsuya didn't know anything of the outside world but his brothers had always told him that everything was fine and the kingdom was getting the ruling it deserved. So he believed them since they would never lie to him.

And during the ten years, the five oldest brothers love for the youngest grew even more affectionate and possessive. They would cuddle him, give loving touches and even give him passionate kisses. And Tetsuya didn't think anything of it.

One day after practice,during a break, Tetsuya asks Seijuro something he had wanted to for a while.

"Seijuro-nii when do you think I can leave the palace. I want to see what it's like out there" Tetsuya says, looking at his older brother.

"Tetsuya, you are not ready to leave. You haven't unlocked most your abilities yet and you can barely use your daggers. Only your manipulation of shadows and invisibility. When you unlock as many as we have then you may leave. Until then, you stay and train. " Seijuro explains.

"But what if they never appear? C'mon Seijuro-nii, there must be a way for you to compromise." the youngest pleads.

"Don't say that Tetsuya, they'll come. How about this? If you can manage to land a single hit on one of us, then I'll let you go on the next mission with them to observe." the eldest states, in an attempt to placate the youngest.

"Wait Seijuro. Are you sure that is ok to do that?" Midorima questions.

"The way I see it Shintarou, if he can manage to hit us, when our enemies can't, he should be fine. Plus I didn't say I wanted him to fight, I just want him to observe. "

"What? I've never been able to hit any of you before. Can't you choose something else?" Kuroko asks.

"No. Now choose your opponent, otherwise the deal is off." Akashi says, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." thinking carefully Tetsuya choses to spar against Daiki.

"Aww Tetsuyacchi, why him? Why not me? I would've given you a real challenge" Ryouta whines but is ignored by everyone.

"The time limit is thirty minutes. Match is over if time runs out, Tetsuya surrenders, or he lands a hit. And Daiki, don't hold back otherwise there will be consequences. Begin." Akashi sets the rules before starting the match.

"Im gonna end this quickly Tetsu. No hard feelings. " Daiki say as he gets into a battle a ring of water comes at Kuroko's feet and binds his arms and legs.

"Now surrender. " Daiki commands, looking smug. However Tetsuya uses his shadow to create tendrils to break the binds. Daiki looks surprised, since he didn't think he could break the bindings and Tetsuya uses this distraction to get close for a hit. But Daiki dodges before the hit can land.

"That was too close. Pay attention Dai-chin. You almost let him get you. I don't want Tetsu-chin to leave."Atsushi yells.

"I got it. Let's see how you handle this Tetsu. " then he shifted to a panther and lunged at the youngest. Tetsuya quickly sinks into his shadow to avoid the attack. Losing sight of Tetsuya, Daiki shifts back to his normal form and creates a barrier around himself. Trying to find any sign of Tetsuya, he looks around vigorously.

"Dammit Tetsu, where are you?" Unknown to all the brothers, Tetsuya had turned invisible before coming out of his shadow.

_I have to make this attack count. Otherwise I'll be out of options and out of time _thought the youngest as he creeps up behind an unsuspecting Daiki. Standing directly behind him, he makes his shadow pull the dark blue haired teen to the ground and binds him. Quickly pulling out his dagger he sits on top of him, the dagger pressed close to his neck as he begins to reappear.

"This counts as a hit right Seijuro-nii?" Kuroko questions atop of Daiki.

"Splendid work Tetsuya. Excellent use of your abilities. I must say, I never expected you to be able to enter your own shadow. That's quite the ability use." Akashi praises.

"Good job Tetsu-chin. You deserve a snack." Atsushi says hold out his bowl of macaroons to him.

"Yeah Tetsuyacchi, that was amazing. When did you even learn how to do that?" Ryouta gushes while hugging Kuroko in a death grip.

"I learned it about two months ago. It surprised me at first when I did it since it happened so suddenly but I got used to it. I even managed to combine it with my invisibility but it take a lot of energy. Not only that, I can only hold it for about two and a half minutes." the youngest states, undisturbed by his brother's death grip.

"Tetsuya I'm astounded. But why did you pick Daiki in the first place?" Seijuro questions.

"I knew that Daiki-nii would be overconfident in himself. He leaves openings when he believes he's won. Plus he doesn't have any abilities that could stall for time or create a disadvantage." Kuroko explains.

"A deal is deal Tetsuya. You may go with the others when they go on their next mission. As for you Daiki, you seem to need a few extra lessons." Seijuro said.

"Moron, you've been warned about your overconfidence many times" Shintarou scolds and Daiki just glares at him.

Gaining the attention of his brothers, Akashi begins "Now for your mission. I received news of a rebel group. They are forming around the abandoned village outside of the kingdom. I need them gone. Do whatever you must to see to it they disappear."

"Wait, why are there rebels? I thought the kingdom was prospering." Tetsuya was confused.

"They don't like that they are ruled by someone with five stars. They fear me because of the power I hold. The power we hold." He told the youngest. _And fear us they should. Those inferior peasants. _

_"_Can't we talk to them? Show them that they have nothing to fear from us?" Tetsuya asks and his brothers just look at him.

"Don't be silly Tetsu. They don't care about that. They just want a reason to kill us. Like they did our parents. " Aomine interjects.

"Do you know how big this rebellion is? Maybe Tetsuya shouldn't be coming with us after all. Not that I'm worried but it may be too much for him to handle. " Shintarou asks Seijuro.

"Don't worry so much Shintarou. It's a small group, maybe around one hundred people. It's better to nip this little bud of defiance early before it grows. And as I said before, he is just observing not participating. " was the response.

"I'm gonna crush them all." Atsushi said.

"Hell yeah! What are we waiting for? C'mon Shintarou make a portal, so we can go." Daiki says, pounding his fists together.

"Bet I can destroy more rebels than you'd Daikicchi. " Ryouta challenges the other, to which he accepts.

"I'm counting on you all. Make sure you protect Tetsuya and come back safely. And Tetsuya." Akashi says.

"I know Seijuro-nii. I'll remain invisible and observe." He states to the oldest.

"Good" Giving him a quick peck on the lips, he sends Tetsuya off.

Creating a portal with the coordinates provided by Seijuro, the group goes to battle.

**It's a short chapter but I didn't want to spoil too much yet so be patient. Please read and review to tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year everyone! Wanted to start if the year with a new chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

The group came from the portal and stood at the entrance of the abandoned village. There was no sign of anyone even setting foot in the village.

"Hey Shintarou, did you get the right place? I don't see anyone. " Daiki questions when he doesn't see anyone in sight.

"Yes, because they would all just be in the open. Do you ever think Daiki? We're at the entrance of the village, so all we have to do is find them."

"Let's just destroy the entire village. It's abandoned anyway, so there's only enemies here." Daiki suggests, wanting to go home already.

"No way! I want to fight them. Or are you afraid of losing to me?" Ryouta smirks, taunting Daiki.

"Please, you've never been able to beat me at anything. Why should I be scared? " Daiki states.

"Tarou-chin, the birds say that the group is in a cellar in the bar at the far end of the village. Can we attack now?" Atsushi says after commanding the crow to find where the people were.

"Not yet. Tetsuya, you go invisible now before we begin and grab onto one of us so we'll know where you are." Shintarou instructs and Tetsuya grabs the back of Shintarou's shirt before turning invisible.

With the younger no longer in sight, the group begin walking to the pub with Atsushi. Opening the doors, they are met with a large group of people in shock.

"So this is the little rebellion goin' on, huh? There's more than what Sei said it would be. Man you all look so weak, this won't even be a warmup." Daiki speaks up.

"By orders of Emperor Akashi, you have all been deemed traitors and have been sentenced to either come quietly for punishment or death. Your choice. " Shintarou states, his voice cold.

"We will never surrender to you. You have made this kingdom suffer for too long under your tyranny." One rebel said

"Yeah, you make such unreasonable demands that no one can do. Not even if we were a four star soldier. And we get punished severely for not being able to." Another yells out.

"We won't take it anymore! You all deserve to be overthrown!" Another voice yells.

"Yeah, yeah. Have it your way then. But don't come begging for mercy when we destroy you. " Ryouta says, his voice cheerful despite the threat.

"Tetsu-chin should stand back. Sei-chin would get angry at us if you got hurt. " Atsushi whispers to the youngest.

All Tetsuya could do was let go of his brother's shirt, as he was in too much of a shock from what he heard. His brothers were tyrants? He just couldn't believe it. But his shock soon turned to horror as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

His brothers held nothing back. Atsushi crushed the metal armor some of the rebels had on, but only to the point that his opponent were suffocated by how tight it was. Shintarou used his pistol to shoot pellets at the rebels causing them to crystallize from the inside out.

Daiki and Ryouta were still having a competition with each other. Daiki had shifted to a chimera before burning those near him to ashes. Ryouta had formed a spear with his wind abilities while also using the wind to increase his speed.

Tetsuya could feel his tears forming. _This isn't right. They are going to far. Some of these people aren't even fighting back._

"STOP! Please just stop all of you. " Tetsuya yells while undoing his invisibility. Without meaning to his shadow suddenly engulfs the bar, covering it in darkness. A tendril then grabs all of his brother's leg before pulling them in and disappearing.

"W-w-what just happened? Who saved us?" a person with short brown hair and glasses asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, at least they were on our side. " replies a tall teen with brown hair.

Several miles away the boys emerge from the shadow all looking confused.

"The hell? Where are we? What just happened?" Daiki questions, looking around.

"It's gotten dark. What time is it? Tetsuyacchi, what did you do?" Ksie asks the smallest, but Tetsuya doesn't say anything.

"Sei-chin isn't gonna be happy knowing that you caused us to let the traitors get away." Atsushi states to Tetsuya.

"We don't know how much time has passed so we're going back to the palace. We have to let Seijuro know what happened. And Tetsuya you're going to tell him why you did that." Shintarou tells the youngest.

With that statement made, Shintaro opens a portal for the boys to go through. Once at the palace, the group finds Seijuro in the library, looking through documents. Seijuro looks up expectantly at his green haired brother, waiting for his report. Shintaro recounts the events that transpired during the mission and by the end, Seijuro looks at the youngest angrily.

"Tetsuya, explain yourself. How could you enable those traitors to escape? I specifically told you to only observe, not to interfere.

Head lowered, Tetsuya spoke but no one heard him. When told to speak up Tetsuya, with tears in his eyes, looked up and said, "How could you lie to me Seijuro-nii? You said the kingdom was being ruled well. You even swore that you would protect the kingdom. But what those people said...just what have you done?"

"I would never lie to you Tetsuya, you just weren't ready for the whole truth. I told you I was ruling them in a way they deserved. Those peasants deserved all that happened. And I didn't swear to protect those miserable fools. I said I'd give them a future they deserve. In fact, the only thing I actually promised was to protect you from our enemies and I have not broken that promise. " Seijuro explains.

"That's not right. No one deserves this. Regardless of their stars or rank." Tetsuya argues. "As for protecting me, keeping me in the dark wasn't something I wanted but I trusted you since you all are my big brothers. But I see that was wrong."

"Tetsuya, the people that killed our parents wanted to do the exact thing to this kingdom. Where those with more stars get more power, while those with less suffer. So I just gave the people what they wanted. "Seijuro explains to the youngest.

"Seijuro-nii, what happened to you? What happened to all of you? You all used to be so kind." Wiping his tears away, Tetsuya then says "I don't care what your reason is. You didn't have to destroy the kingdom just because a few of its citizens were greedy. Our father was-"

"Tetsu don't even start with that. You saw what happens when you show kindness to those weaker." Daiki interrupts.

"As much as I dislike it, I have to agree with Daiki. When people get what they want but don't like the result, they want someone to blame because it wasn't what they expected. Those rebels are a prime example." Shintarou says, agreeing with him.

"Tetsu-chin, all of us agreed with what Sei-chin said. They just aren't happy with the results. " Atsushi adds on.

"Yeah, not only is this a way for people not to underestimate us, but we can also protect you Tetsuyacchi. Can't you see that?" Ryouta pleads with their youngest.

"No, I can't. And I don't want to. I don't want any part of this." Tetsuya calmly states to all of them.

Walking up to the smaller, Akashi grasps his cheeks, bringing his face close and says "Tetsuya, you can't turn your back on family. You should know that family is the most important thing there is. Nothing and no one else should matter. "

"Sei-" Tetsuya begins but stops when he sees his oldest brother's left eye turn orange. Quickly closing his eyes and pushing him back, Tetsuya turns invisible.

Not expecting that the group begins searching for their youngest brother, but to no avail. Unknown to them all, Tetsuya was on his way out of palace. _I have to find a way to stop them, _was his thought as he took one last look at his old home.

**Happy New Year once again and hope you all continue reading in the new year. Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and thank you to all who are reading my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

Running. It was all Tetsuya could think of as he put more distance between him and his brothers. _I can't believe Seijuro-nii tried to use his power on me. They need to be stopped. _

Three days had passed before Tetsuya was able to make it out of the kingdom. Several times he had to find a tree to hide under so he could rest his body. With no destination in mind, he decides to go to the Forgotten Forest since not many people even knew of its existence. After traveling for about five days, he makes it to the entrance of the forest before going in, and after hours in he hears an explosion, then two different voices.

Not knowing what else to do, he begins to follow it. Hiding in the bushes he sees two figures in the distance. A small female with light blue hair like his and a male with hair a grayish color speaking to each other.

"Well that was a bust. Let's try again sweetie," the female says to the man.

"How bout we take a break? We've been at this for over two hours. Even Shiva got so bored she left," the male ask.

_Wonder who this 'Shiva' person is _was the thought he had before he felt a breath behind him. Turning around, Kuroko comes face to face with a large wolf. Surprised, he falls out of the bush and is now faced with the two figures.

"Shiva, down girl." The male says talking to the wolf, who is chasing the smaller. Looking down at the boy he asks "Who are you and what are you doing out here?"

Not knowing what else to do Kuroko turns invisible and tries to escape.

"Wait! Shiva, time to play tag." As the man says this, a light blue stripe starts to glow in its back and the wolf lets out a loud bark. Suddenly the ground is covered in snow and you can see footprints. Then the wolf lunges at him.

Reappearing, Tetsuya tries to think of a way to escape. Seeing the frightened look on the boys face, the woman gets the wolf off of him and offers a hand, to which he takes.

"We didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to see if you needed help getting home. Since when you enter this forest, or even find it, it's not easy to leave." the woman explains, trying to ease his fear.

"I...I don't have a home. I sorry for intruding but don't mean any harm. I'll leave. " the boy says looking at the ground.

At that moment Tetsuya's stomach began to growl.

Laughing softly the woman says "Why don't you stay with us for dinner? It's late and you shouldn't be wandering in this forest if you don't know your way,"

"Yeah it's not a problem. You can stay until you're ready to leave," the man says agreeing.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs.-" he trailed off, not knowing their names.

"Silly us, we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Kuroko Sayori and this us my husband Kuroko Rei." The lady, now known as Sayori states.

"Well thank you for your offer but I don't want to impose." Turning to leave, he is stopped by Shiva, who tackles him to the ground.

"See, even she thinks you should stay," Rei says with a laugh as he watches Shiva start to drag the boy to the house. Seeing that he couldn't escape the situation, he agrees to stay.

"Great! I'll go get started. You're not allergic to anything are you?" Sayori asks and Tetsuya shakes his head no. "Excellent. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. " she states as she leaves for the kitchen.

"Well then as long as you're staying, would you mind telling me your name?" Seeing the smaller hesitate, Rei then says "You probably have your reasons for being wary, but you're safe here. I know that things in the kingdom is bad. Bad enough to reach out here in the middle of nowhere. But there is still good in the kingdom, no matter how small."

"Yeah but there's no way to know who you can trust. My brothers had been lying to me since I was little and I trusted them. So how can I trust a complete stranger? "

"Fair point. Well, can you tell me what you'd like to be called? We can't keep calling you 'you'."

Thinking for a moment, he decides to tell the man his first name. "Tetsuya. My first name is Tetsuya." Wanting the conversation to move away from him, the boy asks about Shiva.

"She is very pretty and she's strong. Where did you find her? I heard elemental wolves were very selective of who they show themselves to."

Seeing what the younger was doing, Rei let the topic change. "Yep and we're lucky to have two. The other one, Ifrit, like to hunt for us so he should be back soon. As for where we found them, a bunch of poachers were destroying the habitat their pack was at. My wife didn't like that and she basically stormed up to them and froze up their camp while I freed all of the wolves. Their pack left but the two of them stayed with us. Speaking of which, here comes Ifrit now."

Just then a large wolf with a red stripe down its back came in the clearing. It looked at the boy before walking up to him and lowering its head. Getting the hint, Tetsuya starts petting the wolf's head.

"I read that they take on the properties of the one they want to serve. Is that true?" Tetsuya asks, still petting its head.

"Yes it is. Ifrit got my fire abilities while Shiva got my wife's snow. They've been with us for five years and just as I trust them, they trust me. Hope you'll learn to trust us as well. "

Before Tetsuya could say anything, Sayori yells to let everyone know that dinner was ready. Dinner consisted of the couple, mostly Sayori, complaining about their failed experiment while Tetsuya just listened.

"It's so frustrating. I wonder what went wrong," she complains.

"Maybe you should decrease the maximum output so it doesn't explode again. Although it would lower the power gained, it should be stable enough to use. "

"Good idea. I'll test it out tomorrow." she says giddy at the prospect of working on her creations.

Seeing the boys confused face, Rei explains, "My wife likes making items that help enhance a person's ability without having to strain for more power, among other things, and she was testing a prototype she had come up with."

Nodding to show that he understood what was being said, Tetsuya continues eating. The two couple look at each other before continuing their conversation. After eating, Tetsuya ask them a question that had been bothering him.

"Why have you two been so nice? I'm just a stranger to you and have no relation to you. So why?"

It's Sayori who decides to answer. "With the way things are happening in the kingdom, turning on one another isn't the answer. In times of need, people should be able to rely on each other for help and help others in return."

"Not only that, but Shiva and Ifrit wouldn't endanger us. They felt you were safe and even took a liking to you. So you can't be all bad." Rei said, adding his piece.

Wanting to trust these two people who welcomed him without knowing him, he asks "If your offer is still available, is it ok that I stay for awhile?

"Of course! Stay as long as you need. But you are going to have to put in some work while you stay." Looking at the boy's questioning face, she explains. "It's nothing to bad, don't worry. Just simple errands like getting wood, helping in the garden and maybe helping with my inventions.

Giving a smile, Tetsuya replies, " Happy to help then."

_**In the kingdom **_

"You still haven't found him? It's already been several days." Seijuro questioned his brothers. They were all in his study to discuss what happened to their little brother.

"We're trying. With Tetsuya's ability, he may have already left the kingdom." Shintarou rationalizes.

"Yeah, it completely erases what little presence he has, which is making it difficult for us to track him. Even if I shift into something with great smelling attributes." Daiki remarks.

"Ugh, this is all Daikicchi's fault. If he hadn't of lost, then Tetsuyacchi would still be here in the palace. Now he's all alone with no one to protect him." Ryouta whines.

Before Daiki could retort, Shintaro asks, "What about you Atsushi? Did any of the animals say anything about where he was heading? "

Shaking his head, the tallest answers, "No. The last animal that saw him was a dog and it said he had stopped for thirty minutes before flashing out of sight."

"Seijuro what are we going to do? Tetsuya probably did make it out and we have no way of knowing what happened to him. What if the rebels have found him and is torturing him for info on us?" Shintaro asks, thinking of the worst case scenario.

"If they harm a hair on Tetsu's head, they will die in the most violent way possible." was Daiki's growled reply.

"I agree. We need to get rid of them anyway. " Ryouta cries out.

"Calm down you two. Tetsuya wouldn't get caught so easily. He is far from stupid and was trained by me. Not only that, we made sure that he was relatively unknown to everyone, so the rebels would even know who he is. However, maybe he needs to see how cruel the world is for himself." Seijuro suggests.

"You can't be serious! We can't just abandon Tetsu just because he's being stubborn." Daiki says, angry at the thought of leaving their youngest brother to the world.

"We're not. I'm confident Tetsuya will eventually see how pathetic the filth of this kingdom is and return to us. Not to mention, we still have to deal with those rebels. Until then we wait." Seijuro explains.

Coming up with an idea, Seijuro begins writing to his "allies " to help with his plans. After he finishes, he calls in several messengers so they can be sent.

"What did you just do?" Shintaro questions the eldest as he's leaving.

"To make things move along faster, I've made a decree." Seijuro begins with a smirk. "While we haven't made huge efforts to enforce our laws, they were still there, and were expected to be followed. Now, the people of this kingdom may do whatever they please. However, the palace is off limits unless its business and rebellions are prohibited. Anyone who violates these two rules will be punished by death. Lets see how long Tetsuya can stand the evil of those peasants. " he says, exiting the room.

**Thanks for reading. As always, hope you review and tell me what you think and what improvements I can make. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter here we go. Hope you like it. **

It had been three years since Tetsuya had began living with the Kuroko's and it had been peaceful for him. While staying with them, he began to feel like he was actually apart of the family. After a few months had passed he had told them part of the reason as to how he came to be in the forest and they offered to help in any way they could. After a year of living with them, it was Sayori who asked if he would like to officially be part of the family. Speechless, but happy, he agreed with tears in his eyes while hugging the two.

During the first year, he had unlocked two more of his abilities. The first had happened when he first started helping Sayori with her magic items. She had been trying to see how much more powerful the absorbed power in the ring was. When she asked Tetsuya to try out the ring, the ring had made the surrounding area snow covered.

The second was when Rei, Tetsuya, and Ifrit left on a trip to sell products to the people of Kaijou. They were on their way but was stopped by bandits. They had tried to fight but it was in vain as they were outnumbered. Fear that they would all die at this rate, Tetsuya had picked up his daggers, prepared to fight once more, when he unlocked another leader of the bandits prepared to finish off Rei first but Tetsuya ran in and managed to scratch him. Immediately after, leader had fallen down, dead. Not thinking that the boy would be so dangerous to them they all charged at the younger, hoping to finish him off, but was quickly dispatched like their leader.

The three had decided to cancel the trip and head back home as Tetsuya was distraught over what he had done. He had enclosed himself for several days before Sayori had had enough and forced him to come out. She had told him that while he may have had to kill them it was in self defense. Not only that, it was also used to protect his family. And Tetsuya was soon able to move past what he had done.

During the second year, Tetsuya met Chihiro Mayuzumi, the nephew of the Kuroko's. And while unwilling at first, he began helping Tetsuya understand his abilities as he had a similar power to him. When Tetsuya asked what else he could teach him, Chihiro told him he could teach him how to wield a scythe as that was his weapon of choice.

Also during his second year, Ifrit and Shiva had a litter of six pups. When they were big enough to fend for themselves, all but one stayed. The pup began following Tetsuya around and then a gray stripe appeared on its back, signaling that he was meant to be with him. The family decided to name him Nigou.

And during his third year, Tetsuya had began helping the rebels from the shadows. He would come to the battles, wearing a specially made cloak that covered his face, that had some of the rebels fighting against the kingdom's soldiers. What surprised him the most though was the fact that none of his brothers were fighting against them, only the soldiers. _Guess the rebels aren't that much of a threat to them anymore. _

He had soon made a name for himself among the rebels as the 'Phantom Reaper' as he would appear, take out the enemies and vanish out of sight. The news had spread even to the palace, but it only sparked a small interest in the princes and emperor.

The day soon came, as Tetsuya had made the decision to join the rebels,that he would be leaving. He had told the Kuroko's of his decision and they agreed that it would be easier for him to fight against the prince's with help.

"Thank you both so much for your help. I'm going to go join the Seiren rebels now." Tetsuya tells the two.

"So, you're leaving us huh? We're gonna miss having you with us. But we know that you need to stop those brothers of yours." Rei says encouragingly, while patting his shoulder.

"Yeah. Remember that you always have a place to return to should the need arise." Sayori says,her voice cracking at the end.

Giving them one last hug, Tetsuya and Nigou head off to find one of the rebels hideouts. Chihiro had given him an encoded letter after hearing of his desire to join the rebellion. After decoding it he found that they were located just outside a the tiny village Akiyaha, about two days away from the forest.

Upon arriving, Tetsuya had to wonder how they would react to finding out who he was. _Maybe I'll just tell their leader. Hopefully they won't have any animosity towards me, _thought Kuroko as he saw the building that they were gathered at. Going in, he sees that he's not the only newcomer. Suddenly, a loud female voice shouts out.

"Alright everyone, please listen. We are the Seiren division of the resistance. While we are somewhat new, we are prepared to fight for our peace. And that peace may even cost our lives."

"Who is that? Is she like an recruiter or secretary?" Kuroko heard someone whisper.

"I am Aida Riko, the leader of this division. To my left is Hyuga and to my left is Kiyoshi Teppei, both of whom are my second in command. " Before she could say anything else, the room burst into surprised shouts.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" The male wearing glasses, now known as Hyuga, yells.

"Calm down Hyuga, you're showing your clutch mode. As for everyone else, please hold all questions till the end." The taller of the three, now known as Kiyoshi, says cheerfully.

"Now then, for those who are serious, please state your name, age, ability and how it works." Riko says after everyone had quieted down.

"Koki Furihata, age nineteen. My ability is mirror cross. I can travel and communicate through any mirror."

"I'm Koichi Kawahara, age nineteen. I can use echo, which uses sound to attack."

"My name is Hiroshi Fukuda, and I'm nineteen. I don't have any ability but I'm still willing to fight."

"Kagami Taiga, nineteen. I can control light, shapeshift, and super strength."

Several more people had came up, but most had left. By the end of the introductions, there were only about thirty people remaining.

"Hmm, it's less than what I was hoping, but we'll have to make do. Now fo training we-" Riko begins, but is interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I haven't gone yet." Kuroko said, removing his good from his cloak.

"Ahhh! When did you get here?" Riko yells, not having noticed him. _What the heck. With my ability, I should have been able to notice him. What's going on?, _she thought as she looked at the teal haired teen_. _

"I've been here since the beginning." was Tetsuya's reply.

"Oh sorry. Please introduce yourself to us." Riko says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, age eighteen. My abilities are enhancement, and reap. I can enhance the abilities of a person to a certain point. And my reap ability can kill someone with a single swipe. However if the target is under some sort of control, it takes away the effect rather than the life."

_What a terrifying ability. _"Okay, now we're all done, I'll give you all your schedule. Tomorrow is a free day so that you can get used to the area and meet some of our other officers. After that, your training will be in weapons, for those without an ability. Ability control, so we can test the absolute limit of your ability. Coding and decoding, which means you'll have to read and write. And a few more things that will be for that specific person. Any questions?" Riko explains and the room stays silent.

"Good you are all dismissed. Please follow Koganei, the one at the door, to your rooms." she sat pointing at the cat-faced male.

Everyone but Kuroko and Nigou left. When he was sure he was alone with the three he went up them.

"Excuse me Leader, I have something I need to tell you." He says and they scream.

Y-you, I thought you left. What do you need." Riko yells, surprised he was still there.

"It's important but first tell me, how much do you know of the princes?" Wanting to know just how much they knew.

"Well, pretty much what we see. The five brothers are powerful five stars and are enjoying this chaos." Hyuga said as he tried to think of what else he knew.

"Although I had heard from my mom, who worked at the palace when the previous emperor and empress were alive, that there was actually six brothers. Though I think she just misremembered. " Kiyoshi states, having remembered.

"That's just a myth. Otherwise we'd be dealing with six powerful enemies rather than five. And the five we got are already too much for us." Hyuga shuddered at the thought.

"No it's true. There are six princes. I'm the sixth prince. Akashi Tetsuya is my real name but I got adopted and go by Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko explains.

"W-w-wait a minute. Just, what? That can't be true, they all have five stars, you only mentioned two. Not to mention there has never been six people to attack us, only five." Hyuga stammers out at the possibility.

"I'm sorry about lying to you, but there are some people that wouldn't be too happy to see a prince, whether they believe it or not. And my brothers were pretty overprotective of me so I had never left the palace until about three years ago when I ran away."

"You ran away? Why?"Kiyoshi asks.

Kuroko didn't want to go into detail, but he figured this would help in their trust of him, so he answered. "I didn't agree with them on their views and treatment of the kingdom. People are not helpless or weak just because of how many stars they have."

"Sounds fair, but why are you joining us to fight them then? I mean you could just be lying and working undercover for them." Hyuga says suspiciously.

"Because they changed after our parents died. I don't know what happened but that isn't them. And if I was working undercover, I would not have told you who I was." Tetsuya rationalizes.

"Good point. So what are your other abilities then?" Kiyoshi asks thoughtfully after a moment of silence.

"Invisibility and shadow manipulation. I hadn't unlocked my fifth one. I'm also capable of wielding a scythe and dual daggers." Kuroko states.

"Wow, talk about a skill set. That's pretty amazing." Riko said, slightly impressed

"Thank you. If that is all, I will be leaving now. " Tetsuya then turns to leave, but is stopped by a voice.

"Wait. One last question. What if worst case scenario happens and we have no other option but to kill them? Would you be able to handle it or would you turn on us?" Riko questions, her tone serious.

"I'll make sure it doesn't come to that." Kuroko says, as him and Nigou left to find his sleeping quarters.

**Didn't want to bog down the chapter with his stay at the Kuroko's so I hoped that made sense to you. Hoped you liked it and please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter done. Hope you enjoy reading. **

Walking out of the building, Kuroko spots someone who could help him.

"Excuse me, could you show me where the sleeping quarters are?"

The young man looked around for a moment before spotting the source of the voice. He then nodded and gestured for the boy to follow him. Reaching the quarters, the two find that Koganei was looking around for something.

"Ahh, Mitobe, there you are. Have you seen one of the new recruits? Riko would kill me if I managed to lose one.

The young man now known as Mitobe points next to him. Seeing where he was pointing, Koganei screams and then stutters out gibberish.

"Hello again. Sorry for the trouble, but I had to speak to the leader about something." Kuroko spoke.

Regaining his voice, Koganei says "Okay then. Well you'll be sharing a room with Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara. Please try to get along. " At Kuroko's nod, Mitobe and Koganei leave after showing him the room.

_**With Riko**_

_To think we have an actual prince siding with us. This is crazy._

"Do you think the kid was telling the truth? That he's actually a prince? I just seems too unlikely. " Hyuga asks in disbelief.

"Well, if he is that would explain what my mom was talking about when she told me there was six brothers not five." Teppei retorts.

"Even if that's true, it still seems too unlikely that he would have had a sudden change of heart after what, ten years." Hyuga said, still suspicious.

"Remember, he said they basically locked him up, so it's possible that he didn't know of the situation outside the palace."

"And if you think about it, he may have been the one to save us back when we first started the rebellion. " Riko interjects.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he told us he can manipulate shadows right? Remember that it was a shadow that engulfed us all and took them away from us. And it happened three years ago, right when he said he left them. So it's not a stretch to say he actually does want to stop them." She explains.

"Even if that is the case he still-" Hyuga begins but is interrupted.

"Just give the kid a chance. He seemed genuine enough. And like he said, he wouldn't have told us who he was if he was working undercover. " Teppei said cheerfully.

"You are way too carefree about this." Hyuga said, tiredly.

"And you're way too uptight. If it helps I'll monitor him myself and report anything suspicious." was Teppei's reply.

"Alright, but report immediately if something happens. No matter how small." Riko said after a moment of thought.

_**With Kuroko**_

As the teal haired boy entered his shared room, he heard people talking.

"So you actually have three stars? That's pretty incredible. Most people I know only have one or two." A boy with a shaved head said.

"But I haven't unlocked my last one. And I know I'm gonna need it for this fight." The tall redhead replied.

"Wait, you have four? It's amazing having that many, whether it's unlocked or not." The one with the medium length hair said, impressed.

"Good evening to all of you." Kuroko greets after listening for a while.

"What the hell? Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Kagami shouted.

"I apologize, it wasn't my intention to scare you but I had been standing here for awhile." Kuroko responded.

"Oh sorry. Well, we've already decided where we sleep so I guess you'll have to get the last one. Hopefully you don't mind." The one with medium length hair said.

"By the way, I'm Furihata. Nice to meet you. The one with the shaved head is Kawahara and the one with the spikey hair is Fukuda." The young man, named Furihata, introduced.

"Kagami Taiga." Was the red heads response.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Nigou." Kuroko introduces.

"Wow, it's an elemental wolf. So cool. But I thought the stripe on their back represented their owners' power. Why is he black?" Furihata questions.

Before Kuroko could come up with an answer, Teppei entered the room.

"Alright everyone, mealtime is starting so I'm here to show you where to go."

As the group follows Teppei, Kuroko is relieved. He didn't have any explanation for the other's question. The group fix themselves a plate and find a spot to sit. Seeming to have forgotten his earlier question to Kuroko, Furihata engages in a conversation with the other two people.

"So thank you all again for those who stayed. However, at this time, you are all only trial members until you can prove how serious you are. Like I said, tomorrow is a free day but there will be an event so we can get a better look at your combat abilities. More info will be given tomorrow. That is all. " Riko said as everyone looked at her. After everyone finished eating, Hyuga stopped Kuroko as he was leaving.

"Kuroko, come with me for a sec. We have something we need to talk to you about." And the two leave as everyone else prepares for sleep.

"Sorry for taking up your time but this is important." Riko begins. "We would like any info that you have on all of the prince's abilities. So far we only know one ability for each prince except for the Emperor. We don't have any info on him."

"We were never able to get them to fight to their full abilities so we're at a disadvantage. " Teppei said.

"I'll tell you what I know but I only know four of the five for all of them. I left before they unlocked their last star." Kuroko replied.

"That's fine. Anything helps." Hyuga said.

"Alright, I'll start with Daiki-nii. His abilities were shapeshifting, water manipulation, barrier, and immense strength." Kuroko begins.

"We've seen his shifting. As much as I hate to admit the things he transforms into are amazing. " Hyuga begrudgingly admits.

"Next is Ryouta-nii. His abilities are copy, wind manipulation, possession, and memory invasion."

"What's possession? Does he take whatever items we have and they become his?" Teppei asks.

"No, he takes possession of your body. What you see, he sees. Whatever you hear, he hears. And when he's done, he leaves the body and the victim never notices anything. "Kuroko explains.

"Atsushi-nii abilities were metal manipulation, animal communication, life drain, and gravity."

"So he can only speak to them? He doesn't control them?" Hyuga asks.

"In a way yes, but animals usually do what he says. Shintarou-nii abilities were plant manipulation, crystallization, portal making, and telepathy."

"As for Seijuro-nii, he is going to be really difficult for you all to face. His abilities were mind control, sensory control, reflection, and sealing."

"Man, they got some nasty abilities. Do they have any weaknesses? "Hyuga questions.

"Well in order for Seijuro-nii to use his mind control and Ryouta-nii to use his possession abilities, you have to be directly looking at them. And if your will is stronger, you can break out. Also, Ryouta-nii can only copy a certain amount at a time."

"Is there a way that we can tell if someone is in his possession or being mind controlled?" Riko asks.

"Not that I know of. Anything else? " He asks.

"I actually have one last question actually. You came here in a black and blue cloak right?" At the younger's nod, Teppei continues. "Are you by any chance the Phantom Reaper that's helped us over the past year?" Teppei asks, while the other two look shocked.

"I've heard people call me that before. So I guess so." Was his response.

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to know. You're free to go. "Teppei said smiling as he watches Kuroko leave. After he's gone he asks the other two, "Still think he's a spy?"

**Thank you for reading and hope you look forward to the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I finally finished this chapter. It's been hard but I managed to make a chapter. Sorry that it's short and not a lot happens but hope you enjoy it.**

Kuroko awoke to the sound of a horn blowing. Watching as the others slowly wake up as well, he gets dressed and proceeds to leave the room to go to the dining hall.

Going down the line of food presented, Kuroko grabs enough food for him and Nigou before they go to the farthest corner of the room.

Preparing to eat, he watches as many others start coming in. When it appears that everyone has appeared, he sees Riko stand up from her seat to make an announcement.

"Hope you all slept well. Now as I stated yesterday, today is the day that you all have to get accustomed to this place and your new teammates. However after lunch, there will be a mandatory tournament for the newcomers. " she pauses to make sure her words sink in before continuing.

"The tournament will help us to decide who gets paired up with who as well as seeing how well you can control your abilities. Those of you with more of a support ability don't have to participate but you will still have to be evaluated. Any questions? "

"Yeah, what about those without abilities? What are we supposed to do?

"Those without will also still be tested. We'll take you base stats and see what we can improve from that. But if you want to participate in the event, you can. But don't expect your opponent to go easy on you. Anyone else?

"Oooh I do. Is there gonna be a prize for the winner? And is none of the people who was here before us gonna enter?

Smirking, Riko replies. "Yes there is but it's a surprise. So work hard to get it. As to the others, they are going to be helping me watch over the contest and evaluations.

When there are no other questions to be asked, everyone returns to what they were doing before. As Kuroko was finishing his food, he heard a person begin to sit across from him. Looking up he finds that it's the second in command, Kiyoshi.

"You find it very hard to spot Kuroko. I had to look for your wolf to be able to find you." Kiyoshi said cheerfully.

"No worries. I've always had a low presence so that's understandable. But only me for some reason. Was there something you needed from me?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could give you a tour of the base. I also wanted to ask you a few more questions. Not that you have to.

"Thank you for the offer. I don't mind talking with you."

As Kuroko finished his meal, the two of them, plus Nigou, leave the dining hall where Kiyoshi begins his tour. First they stopped by the smithy/armory, where they met Tsuchida. Then they went to the patrol area where they met Izuki, the captain of the scouts. Next was the training grounds where people were preparing for the event. And the last place they visited was the study area, which had several bookcases of books all neatly stacked.

"And that pretty much ends our little tour, seeing and you already know where the barracks, dining area, and command center are. Any questions? "

"Is there a reason you wanted to show me around? I'm sure there were other recruits that would've liked your help."

"Hahaha, you caught me. There were actually a few more questions that I wanted to ask you that I couldn't yesterday. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"I suppose I don't mind.

"Thanks for indulging me. And don't worry about being overheard. I found this secret spot when we first started camping here. We won't be interrupted. Just follow me.

The three begin making their way in silence to the spot when Kiyoshi starts speaking.

"So the spot I found is a small clearing. I'm sure that your wolf would like the area too. What ability did he get from you?

"His name is Nigou. And he got my shadow ability.

"My bad. Oh is just up ahead

Reaching the clearing, Kuroko was met with an area filled with flowers and a small pond. All of which were surrounded by mid sized trees.

"It's pretty isn't it? Though it's a shame that I'll have to leave a seat." Kiyoshi says as he takes a seat in a stump. Kuroko finds a flat rock to lean on while Nigou sits next to him.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asks, looking at the older male.

"Well after that incident with the princes three years ago most of the people gave up on any revolt. But those of us who stayed made a rule to never stay in one spot too long so at most we stay for about three months before leaving." Kiyoshi explains.

"Oh, I see. I apologize on their behalf for what happened." Kuroko says, feeling guilty over the incident.

"Don't worry about it. Plus you saved us before things got too far damaged. So about my questions, I'm curious. Do you know what caused them to change so much? I mean, when my mom worked at the palace, she called them the sweetest boys she'd ever met."

"Well, I can take a guess. You know that our father was assassinated, correct?"

"Of course. Enemies from other countries snuck in and killed everyone that was high status. So you're saying it's because of that?" Kiyoshi could see how that would make someone bitter but not enough to destroy your own kingdom.

"Yes and no. That story is only partly true. Seijuro-nii thought it would be wise not to tell what really happened since it would show weakness. It was found that our father's trusted advisers conspired with enemies to assassinate them. But I'm guessing there was a falling out, which led to them killing each other. So they don't trust anyone who isn't family. Or respect those that they deem inferior." Kuroko explains.

"And what about you? Didn't you ever think that you couldn't trust others outside your family or that we were inferior?" Kiyoshi asks.

"I won't lie, there were times that I felt my brothers were right. But then I thought of how our father was. While it seemed like he wasn't the best judge of character, he trusted others to help him when he needed it. Even if they had no stars. And when I left and met the Kuroko's, they showed me that family doesn't have to be blood related. They took me in when I was only a stranger to them and I'm completely grateful to them." Kuroko finishes with a small smile.

"I see. Thanks for being honest with me. One last question. Do you think your brothers will listen to reason? Worst case scenario, we may have to kill them. Would you be able to fight against them to that end?" Kiyoshi questioned, his expression serious.

"I honestly don't know. But I'm determined to make them see reason." Kuroko replied hesitantly, while petting Nigou.

"Haha, good enough I guess. Well that Q&A took longer than expected. It's lunch time now. Let's hurry back so you can eat and get ready for the tournament. Actually, are you participating? Cause as far as anyone here knows, you've only got two abilities and one of them is fatal while the other is support." Kiyoshi questions, while getting up.

"Yes, I will be participating. I'd like to see where they stand a chance against my brothers. And I do have something that I brought with me to help." Kuroko answered, also getting up, with Nigou in tow.

"Guess we should get going then." And the three leave to go back to the camp.

**And there you have it. Another chapter done. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, the next chapter is finally done. Sorry it's a little short. Hopefully my fight scene makes enough sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

After the three arrived at the dining hall and grabbed their plates, they found a spot next to Hyuga and Riko. They had appeared to be finishing something before they spotted Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi where were you? You were supposed to be the one to hand out the signup sheets to the new recruits.

"Sorry, sorry. I was spending some time with Kuroko and I forgot about it. Did you guys pass it out?

"Yeah, all except for one. We couldn't find Kuroko thanks to you and we still can't find him." Hyuga complains.

"I'm right here." Kuroko says from behind Kiyoshi, causing Riko and Hyuga to shout. The pale teen just looks at them, holding out his hand. After coming out of his shock, Hyuga realizes what he wants and hands him the sheet.

"If you can, try to get that to us before lunch ends. Since we still have to sort everything." Hyuga said and Kuroko nodded.

"Actually I have a pen right here so you can sit with us and finish it." Riko says, while holding out her pen. Grabbing it, Kuroko takes a seat next to her and starts filling his paper.

"So are you doing the support tournament?" Hyuga asks out of curiosity.

"No, I'm doing the battle one." The younger responds.

"But aren't you going to be hugely handicapped? The abilities you told us are not made for actual combat." Riko says shocked.

"I'll be fine. I just want to see how strong everyone is for myself. And I can see where they stand in strength against my brothers. " Kuroko explains.

"Well it's your pick on what you want to do and that would be a big help, but your wolf won't start attacking people if it sees you getting hurt right? They are known to be super protective of the person they choose." Hyuga asks, noticing the large wolf sitting next to the pale boy.

"Nigou. And as long as I tell him not to, he won't. I'm finished," Kuroko tells them while giving his paper to Riko. After she takes it, he grabs his tray and gets up from the table.

"Where are you going? You've barely touched your food." Riko complains.

"It's fine. I don't eat a lot anyway. And I need to get something from my room. Excuse me. "And with that, Kuroko turns to leave with Nigou right at his heels.

A few hours later and an announcement is made for all the newcomers to assemble at the training ground. After everyone has been accounted for, Riko begins speaking.

"Now since most of you here have support abilities rather than offensive ones there will be two different groups. Group one will be following Izuki so listen for your name to be called." And she begins to name people off her list. When finished, Izuki takes the group off to another location.

" Alright, group two will be following Mitobe."

"Everyone else will be participating in the battle tournament so follow me." Walking until they reach the middle of the arena, Riko faces the participants and begins to tell them the rule.

"Now since there are eight of you here you will each draw a number from this box and that will determine which bracket you'll be placed in. Each match will be 30 minutes long. You win if your opponent surrenders or if they are knocked out. If neither of those happen within the time limit, then me, Hyuga, and Kiyoshi will decide who moves on. If you want, weapons are in the back. Now let's start the drawings "

Each person drew their card. When it was Kuroko's turn, he drew a seven, meaning he would be one of the first to fight. Looking at the board, he saw that the one named Kagami drew a one, so he would be fighting first.

"Now that everyone has drawn, participants one and two stay here. Everyone else, to the sidelines." When everyone is at the sideline, Riko says "Let the match...begin!"

Kuroko watches as the scene plays out. He watches as Kagami creates a broadsword out of light and quickly blocks his opponent, who tries to surprise him by attacking first. After a flurry of blows, Kagami decides to take the offensive. After blocking, he delivers a swift kick at his opponent before charging in for a knockout, but before he can reach the ground starts shaking.

Kuroko then remembers that the person's ability was vibrate, but it didn't appear to really affect Kagami as he still managed to hit the person, knocking them unconscious. Next to him, he hears people whisper 'I don't want to wind up fighting him ' or 'There's no way I can beat him.

_Kagami-kun does seem to have the potential to beat my brothers but I'll have to fight him myself to see, _thought Kuroko as he watched Kagami leave the arena. Two matches later it was Kuroko's turn to fight.

Making his way down, he puts on the ring that he brought with him. Activating it, a scythe cloaked in shadows appeared in his hands as he took a few test swings with it.

"Alright let the match...begin! " Riko yells and immediately after, Kuroko uses his enhancement ability to quickly close the distance between him and his opponent. Then skillfully turns the scythe so his opponent is hit in the stomach with the handle of the scythe. The match is over before anyone even knew what happened. Kuroko looks up to see everyone staring at him in surprise as he leaves the area. Tskin his seat, he notices Kagami staring at him before he turns to enter the arena for his next match.

Unsurprisingly, Kagami wins his next match as well, but he had a much harder time than his previous one. While his first opponent only pushed him to use his light ability, this time he had to use his strength to break his opponents ability 'armor'. And Kuroko's match was basically the same as his first, ending it in one hit.

"Final match will be between Kagami and Kuroko. The winner gets a special reward from us." Riko announces as both boys stand at the center. "Now let the final match...begin! " As both boys charge at each other.

**Yes, another finished chapter. Next time we get to see the duo fight each other. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally got this chapter finished. I spent so long trying to finish this. Writers block suck and my brain was acting stupid. It did not want to think of how to progress the stories that I have but different stories altogether. But because of it I do have two more stories written so look forward to it. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kuroko no basuke **

As the match started, Kuroko made the first move, while enhancing both his speed and strength. But unlike his previous matches, Kagami was able to quickly block with his arms. Using one hand to grip the scythe, Kagami used his other hand to shoot beams of light at the teen. Quickly retracting the weapon back into the ring, Kuroko manages to dodge. Summoning his weapon once again, Kuroko once again closes the distance between them.

Having created a sword when the smaller dodged, the two weapons clashed together. The two traded constant blows for a while, but Kagami managed to get the upper hand by blinding Kuroko. With a kick, Kagami pushed Kuroko down and pinned the smaller to the ground.

"I give."said Kuroko, not having a way to get the larger male off him without having to use his other abilities. After he said that everyone came down to congratulate Kagami, but stopped when they heard him growl.

"I ain't accepting that. I can tell you were holding back during that fight. Fight me seriously, dammit." Kagami shouts.

"I was fighting seriously. And I couldn't think of a way to get you off of me." Kuroko explains.

"Bullshit. You looked like you had an idea but stopped yourself. Why did you do that? Huh? Are you just here for fun?" Kagami questions.

"Now, now Kagami. Of course he had to hold back, his other ability would have killed you." Riko said, trying to placate the other. She could guess what held the smaller back.

"That's not what I mean. He doesn't even look winded, but he gave up. He may as well not have even been trying." The larger replies.

"That doesn't matter. He said he gave it his all. You won, he lost, so let's just leave it at that." Hyuga replied back.

"I'm not accepting this win. So you can keep your prize." Turning to the younger, Kagami says, "I don't care if you think this is fun and games. The rest of us are here to stop the princes. So either start taking this seriously or leave. Otherwise you'll be dead soon enough." With that, Kagami leaves to exit the arena.

"Well that was unexpected." Riko whispers to herself. Looking at the group she tells them "Alright everyone, good work. You're free to go. Tomorrow, come back here after breakfast and we will start training. Kuroko, come with me for a sec."

Kuroko follows Riko and the others back to the captain's tent. Upon entering, he hears Riko sigh.

"That could've gone so much better. So it appears the only one even remotely ready to fight would be Kagami-kun, huh? What's your take on it Kuroko-kun?"

Taking a moment to think, he replies, "I wouldn't say he's ready to face them head on. He does have the potential to beat them, though he'll have to be trained."

"I was planning on doing that anyway. The question is, who can we get to train him? I hate to admit it but right now we don't have anyone that can properly train him besides Kuroko."

"What about asking someone from one of the other branches to send someone? Surely one of them has someone who can help us, right? "

"We'd have to send a message to all of them but that could work." Riko said. She was about to speak again but stopped. Putting her hand to her chin, she looks deep in thought. Suddenly she says "Wait, we would actually have to pair Kagami and Kuroko together then so they can practice with each other."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Kagami didn't seem to like Kuroko very much. Not only that, he doesn't know of Kuroko's situation. " Hyuga stated.

"Well it can't be helped. They're gonna have to start getting along. Even if I have to have a few words with him." Riko said.

"I can talk to him." Kuroko said, causing the others to look at him. "I don't have a problem with Kagami-kun. I can understand why he's upset, since I wasn't fighting with all my strength."

"It was still impressive how you were able to fight so well with your disadvantage. And what was that weapon? We didn't have anything like that in the armory, did we?" Hyuga asks, causing Riko and Kiyoshi to shake their heads.

"It was one of the gifts my adopted mother gave me. It's something we had worked on together and I guess she put the final touches on it. It can store a person's ability and give it a physical form but

"Why didn't you tell us about this. We've been trying to create something like that for the people we have without abilities. And one of our other branches are close to figuring out how to do it." Riko questioned the teen.

"Well you didn't ask." Kuroko answered, causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

After answering their questions about the items he brought with him, Kuroko excused himself. After asking around, he found Kagami back at the arena practicing with a sword. So he decided to watch for a bit.

"If you bent your knees a bit more, you'd have a better balance." Kuroko said, surprising the other. Walking up to him, he demonstrated what he was talking about. "Since the sword you use is wide, normally it'd be easier to knock you off balance. So having a sturdy base is essential."

Snapping out of his stupor, Kagami yells, "What do you want? "

"I wanted to apologize. It wasn't my intention to hold back or underestimate you." Kuroko said,coming out of the stance.

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it." Kagami replies angrily.

"Kagami-kun please hear me out." Seeing that the larger didn't make a move to leave again, Kuroko continues. "You were right to be upset. I don't like when others underestimate me because of how I look. I would always get upset at my brothers when they did that to me. But I'm not here to play games. I'm trying to become stronger so I can help my brothers.

"Your brothers? What happened to them?'

"Simply put, we had a difference in opinion. Although it's already been three years since i left. And I'm sure they've only gotten stronger.

" Sorry to hear that. Although I don't get your situation,it seems you're not just here to play. But I'm not forgiving you." Kagami said with a smirk, causing the smaller to look confused." At least not until we have a rematch. Right here, right now. No holding back."

"Alright, I accept. I'll make sure I'm not holding back this time. " Kuroko replies and the two separate from each other. Bringing out their weapons, they agree to both count down to start the fight. As both count down to one the fight begins, but unlike the fight from earlier, they both moved at the same time. The weapons clash and the two begin exchanging blows.

Before Kagami could get any blow in, Kuroko quickly kicked him back before running at him to hit him with the back of the scythe. Kagami got hit before he could block and was knocked down. Getting back up, Kagami rushes at Kuroko, who dodges and forms a dagger. Throwing it to Kagami's shadow the larger is trapped in place. Before Kagami can begin to understand what happened, Kuroko places a punch to his stomach, sending him flying.

Staggering to his feet Kagami laughs. "See, I knew you had more fight in you," and begins to rush him again. Before he could reach the smaller, they are interrupted by something flying between them and a voice.

"What the hell?" Kagami shouted, wondering who interrupted the fight.

"Seriously? I said to talk to him, not fight him. What time do you think it is?" Turning to the voice, they see it's Riko and Kiyoshi.

"Umm we were just having a friendly spar, right? Kagami said to Kuroko, who nods.

"Right, well get to the dining hall now so you can eat and sleep. We begin training early tomorrow and I won't have you slacking. " With her message given, she and Kiyoshi leave.

Looking at Kuroko, Kagami smiles and tells him "Good fight. Let's do it again sometime."

Giving a small smile in return, Kuroko agrees. And the two head off to the dining hall to get something to eat.

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm trying to get better at fight scenes because I have more stories I wanna write and they will have fighting. So reviews are welcome to let me know what I can improve and what you think. **


End file.
